Between Sky & Sea
by BlindmanV2
Summary: Perfect 100-word Drabbles about Bird and Seal, Plus their Partners, Anything goes, even muti-chapters... Project for 2020.
1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Notes: So for the New Year, I'll train myself to write at least 100 words a day. The Result will be seen here. **

* * *

Gomamon and Biyomon, together enjoying some fish they caught yesterday. Gomamon turned to her, smiling, enjoying the look of the sunset on a beach. The feel of sand beneath their claws, the soft wind from the south. "Biyomon? What would you think if we all were separated from our partners?"

"Like Gatomon?" Gomamon shook his head no.

"No, a more permanent loss."

You're not talking about death, are you?" Gomamon held up his webbed fins, but Biyomon stopped him. "If we all never met, we wouldn't be able to see each other." Biyomon leaned over, kissing Gomamon on the Cheek.

* * *

** Author's Notes: Here you go I hope you like it, this time I'll make notes since I always have it open anyway.**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, Review, or PM.**


	2. Coffee shop chat 1

**Author's Note: So hope you like this storyline, getting snippets.**

* * *

Biyomon and Sora opted to come up with ideas in a Cofee Shop called Wii-Fi, it was welcoming to Humans and Digimon alike. "So about our Digimon-line, I was thinking a white Tee with your Digimon of choice, and a rainbow circle." Sora Put out the idea as she sipped her coffee.

"Uh-huh…" Biyomon said, slowly picking at her salad. "Sounds good."

"You don't sound as enthusiastic as usual," Sora pressed, "It's Gomamon, isn't it?" Biyomon nodded. "What happened?"

"He said some things that I'm only getting now. We would be fine separated right?"

"I believe we can, everyone's strong."

* * *

**Author's Note: Definitely liking the Idea of Sora and Biyomon designing shirts. I will edit my profile too!**


	3. Red Light Love

**Author's Note: Let me know if this is progressing too slow or too fast.**

* * *

Gomamon and Joe were driving home from work, in their 2010 Blue Toyota. It had been an enjoyable workday. "Say, Joe, when was the first time you fell in love?" Gomamon asked at a red light.

"Crushes or real love?"

"Well, let's go with Crushes,"

"Well, It was a Junior High. Her name was Corrine," Joe said as the light turned Green.

"Really? Not Sora or Mimi?" Gomamon pressed.

"They were more like best friends," Joe looked at Gomamon. "Wait, why do you care?"

"I might have a renewed crush, with Biyomon… she gave me a peck on the cheek,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Think there should be rotating chapters, in four-part intervals, thoughts?**


	4. Text n Future Plans

**Author's Note: Couldn't think of a setup this chapter, Sorry.**

**Thanks, SakuraRebin for the Fav & Follow!**

* * *

Around noon on Saturday, Joe Texted Sora.

Joe: Hey, Sora, did you hear the news?

Sora: About our little friends? Yeah, interesting stuff, right?

Joe: Hehe yeah, think we should meet up soon?

Sora: Ok, give me a minute.

A few minutes later.

Sora: Biyomon has a special offer for Gomamon.

Joe: Ok, all ears.

Joe got up to look for Gomamon. He was on the couch,

"Gomamon?" Joe asked. "Biyomon sent you a picture." Joe handed the phone over.

Gomamon took the phone, he started blushing...

On the photo was Biyomon covered in salmon with the caption "Fish Dinner?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So I'm thinking of a double-headed chapter tomorrow because Monday I'll be in pain.**


	5. Green Screen Vest

**Author's Note: Honestly, I just wanted to try something myself.**

* * *

"Have fun, you two, don't invite anyone over," Sora called from the car.

"Bye!" Biyomon called. "See you in 3 hours." The car drives away.

"So uh, movie later?" Gomamon asked.

"Maybe, but first," Biyomon leads Gomamon in her room, "I wanna try something."

Biyomon started looking through clothes."So, the idea is You and Sora make clothes?" Gomamon asked. "For Digimon too?

"Uh-huh," Biyomon turned around with a green screen vest under her arm. "We scan the Digimon's DNA and with this!" Biyomon pressed a button on her heart, turning it into a one-piece. "You can wear anything you desire."

* * *

**Author's Note: Did I get nervous and panic? Yes, Anything else going happen? Yes. Let me know if I dropped the ball or whatever.**


	6. Baby Steps

**Author's Notes: Well this the most 'complete' chapter.**

* * *

"So that picture you sent was green screen?" Gomamon asked curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"It made me feel things, one of which was hunger."

"Go on.."

"Well um-

"Wanna recreate it? All you can eat…" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded she grabbed him, pulling him in.

"Gomamon… I'm kidding." She said, kissing him on the lips.

Gomamon leaned in, wrapping his arms around her tail they broke apart, "Baby steps, I'm fine with that."

Breaking apart entirely, "If you want, we can fish n chips." Gomamon nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." Gomamon said, "Biyomon." She looked at him. "Thanks!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I'm working on other stories, One is a reimagining of my first story.**


	7. What about Humans?

**Author's Note: In a rush, sorry but cut off the middleman. **

* * *

Gomamon and Biyomon worked together, getting the fish from the freezer to the microwave via chairs. "So three-minute rule?" Biyomon nodded. Setting the microwave for three minutes.

Not really paying attention to each other, they worked in silence, still helping each other though. In all, it took ten minutes to set everything up, six of which was heating the fish.

"Man, that smells good. Hey, think we can listen to music too?" Gomamon asked.

"I would, but Sora took her phone with her," Biyomon said, eating the fish.

"I Wonder, where they're at anyway,"

"Probably, seeing a movie or something."

* * *

**Author's Note: Onto the humans, finally!**


	8. Burning Question

**Author's Notes: Well, figured I get this rolling.**

* * *

While their partners were doing something… Joe took Sora to dinner at a BBQ restaurant, which she gladly accepted.

"So how's work and life treating you?" Sora asked while they waited for there meals.

"Life is normal, I guess… Work has kinda slowed at least on the Digimon side. You?"

"My Life can get hectic, it kinda blends in with work. Which is always changing."

"Fashion changing and in the internet age? No!" Joe joked.

Sora laughed. "You're right; how can that be? Honestly, I'm glad it's still fun somehow."

"You had something you wanted to say," Joe asked, politely.

* * *

** Author's Note: I could give it away, but. *Laughs* No really we can wait.**


End file.
